


Women Inherit the Earth

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Adult Lex Murphy, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/F, Facials, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Post-Jurassic Park III (2001), Pre-Jurassic World (2015), Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: When a big event is announced, rumored to involve the future of Jurassic Park, Ellie Sattler fears the worst. However, the night becomes brighter when she meets an old friend, Lex Murphy. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Lex x Ellie.
Relationships: Ellie Sattler/Lex Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Women Inherit the Earth

**HELLO ALL OF YOU SWEET AND LOVELY SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY. IF YOU DO READ IT, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. BEFORE YOU PROCEED I NEED TO GIVE SOME WARNINGS ABOUT WHAT THIS STORY CONTAINS. THIS IS PRETTY MUCH PURE SMUT BETWEEN WOMEN. THIS TAKES PLACE MANY YEARS AFTER THE ORIGINAL (THE TIME WILL BE REVEALED IN THE STORY), THUS LEX IS AN ADULT. SHE IS ALSO INTERSEX, MEANING IN THIS TIMELINE SHE IS A WOMAN BORN WITH A PENIS. IF THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE SOMETHING YOU WOULD ENJOY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ. IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS, HAVE A NICE TIME READING IT.**

**XXX**

Ellie hesitated as she placed her hand on the car door handle. The flashes from the paparazzi outside nearly blinded her when she stepped outside. She had expected the event to draw a large crowd, however, it was still more than she had anticipated. As she walked towards the building, Ellie thought that it was perhaps a good thing that Alan declined the invite. Ellie wasn't even sure why she was here.

The Masrani Corporation was about to make a big announcement to the world, something that they proclaimed would change the world. It was a bold claim to all those who were in the dark. While Ellie wasn't certain what the announcement would be, she had a plausible theory that filled her with dread. It all started with Masrani Corp acquiring InGen. While that in itself did raise some eyebrows considering the company's reputation due to past events, it wasn't until news leaked from an inside source that Doctor Henry Wu was working alongside them. Then, when the invites reached Ellie and Alan Grant, they knew what was happening.

The world moved like a blur around Ellie as she walked to the entrance of the building. It was a grand structure that could occupy thousands of people. Masrani was sparing no expense.

Ellie stopped. That saying reminded her of the late John Hammond. Even though he had passed a few years ago, she could still hear his voice as clear as if he were speaking into her ear right now. Her heart ached. She didn't know what to think. Perhaps it was a mistake coming to this event?

''Name?''

Ellie looked up to see she had reached the door and was greeted by a man with a long list of names in his hand. For a split second, Ellie thought about turning and walking away.

''Doctor Sattler?''

She didn't recognize the voice. However, when she turned, she knew the face. It had been a long time, but Ellie could tell who it was that called out her name instantly.

''Oh my god,'' she smiled as a young woman came rushing to her. ''Lex? Is that you?''

''It is,'' Alexis Murphy beamed as she wrapped her arms around Ellie and hugged her tightly. ''How are you?''

Ellie happily returned the hug, shocked to find that the girl she once knew was now taller than her. They hadn't seen each other or spoken a word since the signing of a non-disclosure agreement that prevented them from talking about what happened on Isla Nublar. Even back then, Lex looked different from the young hacker that escaped the island with her.

When they pulled away, Ellie kept smiling. ''I'm…well, you look fantastic.''

''Thanks.'' Lex blushed, looking down at the black dress that she was wearing. ''You do too.''

Ellie waved her hand in a modest fashion. Her red dress was something she had picked out quickly without much thought.

Next to them, the gentleman with the list cleared his voice. ''I'm sorry to interrupt, I need your name to confirm attendance.''

''Sorry, it's Doctor Ellen Sattler…'' Ellie sighed. ''Although, it still might be under the name Ellen Degler.''

Lex gave Ellie a curious look as they waited for her name to be found on the list. The man ticked off the name and stepped aside, allowing Lex and Ellie to move along with the rest of the crowd. The two women walked side-by-side, gazing at their surroundings. It was a parade of glitz and glamor with more cameras and reporters than either of them could count.

''I'm surprised you came.'' Lex broke the silence.

''I almost didn't,'' Ellie admitted.

''I suppose Doctor Grant will be absent?''

Ellie nodded and couldn't hold back a laugh. ''It was very unfortunate timing when we received the invite. Let's just say that last year he…um…had a reminded of why he should keep away from things like this.''

A sad sigh escaped from Lex. ''So, you know what they're about to announce?''

''No,'' Ellie locked eyes with her. ''I take it that the rumors are true?''

Lex looked like she didn't want to answer as if holding back the truth would somehow make it less real. Eventually, she nodded very slowly and scratched the back of her neck nervously. Ellie didn't know what to do. She knew it was a mistake coming here. Yet, seeing Lex here, grown-up into a beautiful young woman somehow filled her with a little bit of joy.

She forced a smile and stroked Lex's arm. ''So, what have you been doing with yourself lately?''

''I've finished university. I've got a degree in Fine Art and Drama. Tim is lucky is still studying abroad so he couldn't make it tonight.''

''Lucky him,'' Ellie's grin widened. ''God, I can't believe it. Where has the time gone? You must be 21 now? 22?''

''23.'' Lex replied.

''Enjoy your twenties. Because your thirties are going to fly by before you know it. I'm almost at the end myself.''

Lex stared at her in disbelief. ''No way, you don't even look 30.''

Ellie's cheeks blushed as she tried not to laugh. ''I appreciate that. I'm 36.''

Things became silent again as they ventured into the main hall where the bulk of the attendees were. Ellie could see the stage being set up all the way at the back. The Masrani Corp logo was plastered on a large flag with the familiar InGen logo nestled alongside it. This still didn't feel real for Ellie.

''So…'' Lex's voice dragged her back down to earth. She turned and saw the young woman staring at her shyly. ''I was also curious if Doctor Malcolm was…''

''As far away from here as possible,'' Ellie stated. ''And only because there's probably a restraining order on him so he couldn't come here and burn the place down.''

Lex laughed at the absurdness of the remark, even though Ellie was being serious. Watching her laugh, Ellie couldn't help but think about how beautiful the young woman was. She didn't normally think like this often when gazing at other women. The longer Ellie stared, the more obvious it became that she was interested in her. Lex giggled when she noticed Ellie staring. ''What?''

''I was just thinking that a pretty lady like you must have broken all the boy's hearts at college.''

The next laugh from Lex was softer and more unsure. Immediately, Ellie was regretful by her choice of words. Still, Lex displayed a positive expression and smiled at her old friend. ''I actually just broke up with my girlfriend of 2 years.''

''Oh no, I'm so sorry,'' Ellie said.

Ellie shrugged. ''It's fine. She just discovered that dating the granddaughter of the man who brought dinosaurs back to life wasn't as exciting as it sounded.''

She looked down at the floor and Ellie reached out to place a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. It didn't dawn on Ellie until a few seconds later that Lex had said girlfriend. She didn't know why it surprised her that Lex liked girls. Perhaps it was because she felt like she should know her better. After all, they were in a life or death situation together. They were standing here now where they clearly didn't want to be. Somehow, their infrequent reunions, they felt like kindred spirits.

''I know the feeling,'' Ellie said. Lex looked up at her as she continued. ''I've just gone through a divorce myself. Hence why I'm back to Miss Sattler.''

Lex grinned. ''You'll always be Doctor Sattler to me. And to tell you the truth, I was always rooting for you and Doctor Grant.''

Ellie laughed again. ''If I had a dime for every time I've heard that…''

Before she could say anything else, the speakers in the hall were switched on and someone spoke over them, getting the attention of everyone in attendance. ''Ladies and gentleman, please find your seats. The event is about to begin.''

A saddened look flashed across Ellie's face. She wanted to stay with Lex a little longer. It was the most comfortable she had been in such a long time, and she hoped that Lex felt the same way.

''I better go,'' Lex said. ''We should catch up after the event and have a few drinks.''

Ellie smiled, though it was only to mask her fear over what she was about to witness. ''I think we'll need them.''

XXX

To her dismay, her worst fears were soon confirmed. There was going to be a new park.

Sitting at one of the tables, Ellie watched blankly as Simon Masrani, CEO of the company, walked on stage to make the grand announcement. He had purchased InGen and begun development on a brand new park that was to be built over the old site. So many haunting memories of what Ellie saw on Isla Nublar returned to her. She drowned out the sound of the applause from the audience. There was nothing about this she wanted to celebrate.

It didn't matter how often Mr Masrani declared that this new park, Jurassic World, would be better than the old park, she knew this was only going to end one way. Despite what history said, people cheered when he declared that Jurassic World would be the safest park in the world. It was as if people had forgotten about what happened there and in San Diego. She could understand to a small capacity. They weren't there to witness the horrifying events of dinosaurs doing what came naturally to them.

The longer the speech dragged on, the more drinks Ellie gulped down. She needed something to numb the anxiety. Fortunately for her, she could hold her drinks well and she wasn't driving tonight.

When Simon Masrani was finished with the announcement, the audience left their seats and conversed with each other. They couldn't wait to crowd the CEO and question him about his plans for the park. Ellie almost did the same thing. In her drunken stupor, she wanted to march over to him and ask why he wanted to go through with this. But she knew that she would only get one answer. It would be what he repeated over and over again during his speech.

''It's what John Hammond would have wanted.''

Unable to listen to another word, Ellie left the hall and marched down the hallway, hoping to find a balcony on the upper floor where she could get some air. She walked up the stairs and didn't stop until she found a large door which led to a balcony overlooking the city. She ignored the ringing in her ears and leaned on the railing to stare at the lights. It soothed her for just a second. She wished that she would wake up and this whole thing would be a dream.

''There you are.'' Lex's voice was like the sweetest music to Ellie's ears right now.

''God,'' Ellie groaned, rubbing her head. ''How much have I drunk?''

Lex giggled as she rubbed Ellie's back and stroked her arm. ''Enough from what I can see.''

Ellie licked her dry lips and turned her head so that she could face Lex. Her skin felt warm as the young woman's fingers glided up and down her arm. Ellie cursed herself, knowing that the drinks were stirring up the feelings she had earlier when she gazed at Lex. She could hear the alcohol swirling around inside of her and reminding her of how attractive Lex was.

''Lex…'' Ellie whispered. ''You and Tim knew John Hammond better than anyone. Tell me, is this really what he would have wanted?''

Lex stared out at the horizon. ''You know…after everything that happened on the park, with Tim and I nearly killed, and then everything else that happened on Site-B and San Diego…I still think there's a part of him that would have wanted it.''

''Really?''

''He didn't talk about it much in his last days. But I could see regret. While he was happy to let the dinosaurs thrive and live away from the world, I think there was still that small part of him that wanted the park to be a success.''

Ellie nodded and grasped Lex's hand. ''Your grandfather's not a bad person for thinking that.''

''I know. It's funny how we're here despite not wanting to be, and yet, my grandpa who's gone would give anything to be here.''

The two shared a comfortable silence with each other. It was easily the best that Ellie had felt all night. Even as the drinks were slowly starting to kick in, she tried to fight the urge so that she could stay as sober as possible and spend a few minutes more with Lex. She wanted to do anything that would make her feel happy again.

''What are you going to do now?'' Lex asked as if she was reading the older woman's thoughts.

Ellie sighed. ''I don't know. I don't want to go back downstairs. I like being up here alone with you.''

''Me too.'' Lex smiled.

They locked eyes for a moment and then Ellie looked down at Lex's lips. She caught that and flinched. The two of them knew what was about to happen and thought about how they should proceed. For a small moment, neither of them moved as they waited for the other person to make a move first. They knew that once they started doing what they were both thinking about, there would be no going back.

''Fuck it.'' Ellie echoed both their thoughts as she slammed her lips against Lex's, and the young woman eagerly started to kiss back.

They held each other as their hands roamed everywhere and their kiss deepened. Eventually, Lex pulled back. ''Wait, you've had a few drinks.''

''I know what I'm doing,'' Ellie replied. ''I'm still in control of what I want. And what I want is to kiss someone for the first time again.''

That was enough for Lex. She pressed her lips against Ellie's and renewed the passionate kiss. Feeling brave, she pushed her tongue into Ellie's mouth, swirling it around the older woman's own tongue and earning sweet moans of approval from her.

This time, Ellie pulled back. ''Hold on…I'm much older than you.''

Lex rolled her eyes. ''We're both adults and 13 years isn't that much of a stretch. Plus, I've always preferred older women.''

With that said, Lex placed her mouth over Ellie's neck and started to kiss here there. Ellie wrapped her arms around Lex's head to hold her in place as she felt the younger woman lick and suck, no doubt leaving a hickey. Ellie glanced down the long hallway to make sure that the two of them were alone. Thankfully, it seemed like everyone was going to be busy downstairs to try and get a word with Masrani.

Much to her surprise, Lex stopped the kissing again. ''Uh…there's one more thing you should know.''

''What?'' Ellie asked impatiently. Following Lex's eyes, she glanced down and did a double-take when she saw a bulge start to grow between the young woman's legs. She was not only taken aback by the appearance of a tent under Lex's dress, but she was also surprised by how big it was getting.

''Oh.''

''Yeah…'' Lex said, worried what Ellie's response would be.

Ellie looked back up at her and shrugged. ''Okay.''

Lex bit her lip and spun them around so that she was now pinning Ellie against the wall of the balcony before attacking her lips with more kisses. She grinded her body against hers, pressing her concealed erection against Ellie. Ellie gripped Lex's hair and moaned, bucking her hips into Lex. The younger woman's moans were raspy. The sound alone was enough to make Ellie wet between her legs. She gazed into Lex's eyes her eyes dilated with arousal. She stuck out her tongue and Lex resumed sucking on it as she continued to push her throbbing bulge against Ellie's leg.

Ellie couldn't wait any longer. She spun them both around so that Lex now had her back against the wall. Without a word, she dropped to her knees and pulled Lex's dress over her head. Stopping to admire the outline of Lex's bulge in her panties, Ellie then reached out to caress it. Already she could get a clear picture of the size as she massaged the hardness through the thin layer. Lex moaned with delight as Ellie leaned forward to lick the wet material over her cock. Ellie continued to place faint little kisses over the bulge before finally tugging Lex's panties down.

The massive cock sprang free and hit Ellie's face. She reeled her head back and stared at the massive length. It was so thick and big; she could scarcely believe that it belonged to the young girl she once knew. She most certainly wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman. Ellie moved her head from side to side, letting the cock rest against her face. It kept growing and getting harder, soon able to stand up on its own. Ellie brushed her lips against the underside of the cock as she grasped the base.

''Oh, Doctor Sattler.'' Lex moaned.

Ellie stroked Lex's cock up and down, still trying to comprehend the young woman's incredible size. She knew what she wanted to do. ''Call me, Ellie.''

Before Lex could say her first name, she was moaning with pleasure as she felt Ellie's tongue glided up and down her cock. When she reached the head, she swirled her tongue around the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that was leaking from her. Ellie moved back down to kiss all the way to the base. She moved her head underneath and saw that Lex's balls were also mouth-wateringly huge. She licked them both for a few seconds before she opened her mouth and took one of them in her mouth. Lex started to thrust her hips, rubbing her cock all over Ellie's face while she sucked on her balls.

After getting them nice and wet with her saliva, Ellie moved her lips back to the tip of Lex's cock. She kissed the tip. There was a glistening trail of pre-cum that connected Ellie's lips with Lex's genitals. Ellie opened her mouth and then stuck her tongue out. Still holding the thick shaft, she slapped Lex's cock on her tongue a few times. At this point, Lex couldn't tell if Ellie was deliberately teasing her or if the drinks were making her a little wilder. Running out of patience, she thrust her hips forward and pushed her cock into Ellie's mouth, stretching her lips out wide.

Ellie adjusted herself a little so that her head was tilted back and her neck was straight. She had a feeling that this would work best with Lex's size. She wanted to feel the young woman's cock being rammed down her throat. Lex pulled up her dress and gripped onto Ellie's hair with one hand. Her cock easily slid into Ellie's mouth. When she was almost all the way in, she pulled back and then slammed forward again. The tip of her cock hit the back of Ellie's throat, causing her to gag. Ellie moaned around Lex's cock, telling her that she wanted to keep going.

As Lex fucked her mouth, Ellie bobbed her head up and down the shaft. She could feel Lex's balls hit her chin repeatedly as she was able to plough the entire length down her throat. It caused her eyes to water and for drool to leak out of the sides of her mouth whenever Lex pulled back. She couldn't remember the last time she had sex like this. It was raw and primal. There was no doubt that the drinks and the event spurred her on, but Ellie wouldn't trade this position for the world.

''Fuck, Ellie.'' Lex huskily grunted, fisting Ellie's hair tighter. ''Your mouth feels so good around my cock.

Ellie moaned against the shaft. She could feel her panties getting wetter listening to Lex's dirty talk. She sucked her cock harder and faster. Lex was fucking her mouth rapidly and roughly. If there wasn't so much noise coming from downstairs, everyone would hear Ellie gagging on Lex's cock. Another thing that Ellie had forgotten about was that they were still on the balcony. While they were up against the wall and away from the edge, there was still the odd chance that someone could see them, especially the paparazzi lurking below. That just made Ellie more excited and eager to continue.

Lex kept thrusting, burying her cock deeper down Ellie's throat until she had the whole shaft inside of her. She had never felt lips so soft wrapped around her cock. She'd be lying if she said Ellie wasn't one of her crushes growing up. But she never believed it would be appropriate to seek out those feelings considering all they went through. However, nothing had felt so right at this moment. Before long, the pleasure was too overwhelming for her. She could feel her balls tingling as she slammed her hips over and over again.

''I'm going to cum!'' Lex groaned and slowed down. ''Do you want me to pull out?''

In response, Ellie lurched her head forward until her lips were at the hilt and Lex's balls were resting against her chin. She held herself there, waiting until Lex finally exploded. The young woman cried out as she sprayed thick ropes of cum into Ellie's mouth. Ellie fondled her balls, desperate to suck up every last drop. She felt the sticky liquid being poured down her throat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she enjoyed the salty taste, hungry for more.

Once she was finished, Lex pulled out and stroked her cock, watching as the last spurts of cum dribbled into Ellie's open mouth. She happily lapped up every drop.

Lex pulled Ellie back up to her feet and when she was standing, Lex spun them around again and pinned her to the wall. She kissed her again, pushing her tongue into Ellie's mouth so that she could taste herself on Ellie's tongue. Ellie leaned back against the wall, more than happy to let Lex take control and dominate her. She didn't know what the younger woman was going to do yet, but she couldn't wait. She whimpered against Lex's lips when she felt her move her hand down between her legs and rub her, feeling her wetness through her dress and panties.

''You're so wet for me,'' Lex dragged her tongue over Ellie's lips. ''Shall I return the favor?''

''Yes, please.'' Ellie pleaded.

Unlike Ellie, who enjoyed taking her time and teasing, Lex wasn't wasting a second. Someone could stumble upon them at any moment, and she wasn't going to leave this spot until she tasted Ellie. She lifted the older woman's dress and quickly pulled her panties down, almost tearing them off. Ellie moaned and clawed at the wall for support. She was enjoying this rough treatment more than she thought she would. Lex ran her hand up Ellie's body underneath her dress. Her fingers touched the bra and she was quick to push that out of the way. Ellie moaned and palmed at Lex's hand through her dress as her breasts were groped. Lex squeezed the perky tits, pinching one of the nipples and pulling until Ellie was screaming with delight.

''Fuck!'' Ellie cried out the moment she felt Lex's tongue on her pussy.

Ellie was already leaking heavily, giving Lex plenty to feast on. She dragged her tongue up and down, lapping up the older woman's flowing juices. The taste was so hot and sweet. It quickly became her favorite taste in the world. She felt a great deal of pride seeing how wet Ellie had become just from sucking her cock. Her tongue pushed inside of Ellie's entrance, earning more moans from the woman she had pinned to the wall. She could feel Ellie's body quivering as she fucked her with her tongue and massaged her breasts. When she gently slapped Ellie's breasts, that earned a happy squeal.

This was all happening so fast for Ellie. As much as she wanted the oral pleasure to last, she knew that she couldn't hold back for very long. She bucked her hips against Lex's face, trying to force the young woman's tongue deeper inside of her. Glancing down, she could see Lex gazing up at her. Her juices were gushing around her mouth. Lex pinched her hardened nipples and then spanked her breast harder. She couldn't believe how much this was turning her on. She bit down on her knuckle to stop herself from screaming. However, that proved ineffective.

''Lex! I'm cumming!''

Just like she did, Lex leaned her head forward and thrust her tongue deep inside of her love. She squeezed firmly on Ellie's breast and felt the older woman squirt onto her face. Her mouth was filled with the woman's juices, but she didn't pull away. There would be questions about the mess made. Neither of them cared as Ellie rode through the waves of her climax for a full minute.

''Oh my God!'' She whimpered. Her body was still trembling as Lex stood up straight.

The young woman's face was drenched. She licked her lips and then grabbed Ellie's hair, forcing her to look into her eyes. ''Turn around. Put your hands on the wall and bend over.''

Ellie followed Lex's command without delay. She leaned on the wall and arched her back. She glanced over her shoulder just as Lex flung her dress up so that she could admire Ellie's ass. It was perfect. Not too big or small. Lex could see faint stretch marks etched across Ellie's skin. She reached out and groped her ass cheeks, groping them and pulling them apart so that she could gaze at Ellie's soaked pussy as well as her puckered rear entrance. She wanted to have a little bit of fun before proceeding. She ran her thumb over Ellie's ass, teasing it and making Ellie think that she was about to finger her behind.

It wasn't what she expected, but Ellie backed into Lex's hand and moaned when she felt her thumb slowly enter her ass. As Lex thrust her thumb in and out of Ellie's behind, she quickly retrieved something from her custom-made pocket. Ellie glanced over her shoulder and watch Lex peel a condom from its wrapper and then envelop it over her cock, which was already hard and ready to go. Much to Ellie's disappointment, Lex removed her thumb from Ellie's ass. Her excitement peaked when she felt Lex grab her hips and nudge the tip of her cock against Ellie's pussy. It was no trouble for Lex to push inside of her.

''Fuck me.'' Ellie moaned as she felt the massive girth stretch her to the fullest.

Lex leaned down over Ellie's back. ''That's the idea.'' She whispered and sucked on Ellie's earlobe.

As she kissed down the back of Ellie's neck, she pushed her hips forward before pulling back. When only the head was inside, she slammed into her, causing Ellie to cry out in pleasure. Ellie tried to time their movements so that she would buck her hips to match Lex's thrusts. She wiggled her ass, encouraging Ellie more and more. At first, things started at a slow pace as Ellie fucked her with deep strokes. When Lex picked up the pace, that's when Ellie refused to hold back. She didn't care if everyone downstairs heard her screams, she didn't want to stop.

Lex's hips crashed into Ellie's ass repeatedly. Ellie was a trembling mess as Lex pounded her cock deep inside of her and didn't stop. She reached underneath so that she could palm Ellie's breasts through her dress. Their clothes were starting to become a nuisance. However, Lex figured they should keep them on for now just in case they heard anyone coming. Although, if someone was on the way, they weren't going to be able to cover up for this mess. And Lex only determined on one person cumming at this very moment. She listened to Ellie's erratic moans and screams of pleasure. That, coupled with Lex's animalistic grunts and the sound of their bodies smacking together echoed throughout the hallway.

''Tell me when you're going to cum again!'' Lex moaned.

All Ellie could do was nod as her face was pressed against the wall. If that wasn't there, she wouldn't be able to stand up straight. Lex was relentless as she fucked her from behind. She could feel Ellie clenching around her pussy after a few more hard and fast pumps. Lex' hand then slipped down between Ellie's legs. The second Ellie felt Lex's fingers rub her sensitive clit she was crying out and almost collapsed to the ground.

''Oh, yes!'' Lex groaned as she felt Ellie's pussy clamp tightly around her shaft. Holding onto Ellie tightly, she fucked Ellie through her orgasm, listening to the older woman's erotic scream of satisfaction.

The sound was enough to push Lex over the edge soon afterwards. She kept pounding into Ellie until her body had enough. She raked her fingers over Ellie's skin as she came. She spurted more cum than ever before into the condom. As much as they both wanted to feel Lex's release inside of Ellie, they would have to save that for another time.

After the sensation had washed over both of them, Lex helped Ellie to stand. Ellie reached around and pulled Lex close so that she would remain inside of her. She was sandwiched between the younger woman and the wall. Despite how much her body ached, the moment she felt Lex tenderly kiss the back of her neck again, she was ready for more. But they had literally ridden their luck for long enough. If they didn't stop now, someone would stop them. It was a miracle they weren't caught yet.

As a brisk gust of wind from the outside world stroked their bodies, Ellie turned her head so that she could share another passionate kiss with Lex. ''I wish I could feel this way for a little longer.''

Lex smirked and rubbed her ass. ''I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here.''

Ellie smiled. Even if it felt like the world was against her, at least there was something good that had trickled back into her life. It reminded her of something that Ian would say about life. But she couldn't remember the quote right now. All she could think about was sneaking out of the building and going to Lex's hotel room.

''Lead the way.''

She remembered the quote. Life finds a way. She couldn't imagine saying it without Ian's stutter in the middle.

**XXX**

**HELLO AGAIN! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS STORY, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. ELLIE WAS A BIG CRUSH OF MINE GROWING UP WITH THE ORIGINAL FILM. I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS STORY A WHILE NOW SO I HOPE THAT IT WAS WORTH IT. IF YOU LIKED THIS, I'VE GOT OTHER STORIES FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT YOU MAY ENJOY. IN THE MEANTIME, THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR BEING AMAZING. WEAR YOUR MASKS. WASH YOUR HANDS. DRINK PLENTY OF WATER. AND KEEP SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
